Neuralyzer
Neuralyzer is a RED metahuman and Sputnik’s vigilante partner in Saintville Saga. He will be part of the main story in New Era Emerges and the protagonist of Vigilantes' Crusade. He was created by YouTube user: St Scotty His theme is: My Hero Academia OST - Eraserhead/Hero Fighting Theme Background Neuralyzer is age around late '40s and known to be the man who fought Cosmo Thanatos hand to hand and one of the 5 heroes included Colonel Order and Lord Tippler who defeated him in the past. Neuralyzer may have his personalities but mysterious enough for people not knowing his true identity include his wife and son, who also not knowing his actual name. Despite that, they only knew him as one of the dangerous and well-respected fighters around. Appearance Neuralyzer wears Showstopper, Upgrade and Nightmare Hunter. On some occasions, he wears a gas mask when he's in a smokescreen. Personality & Behaviors Although his personality is unknown, it's clear to several people that he's described as one of the smart ones. Unlike regular spies, Neuralyzer is fearless in battle either against super-powered freaks or someone matches his fighting styles. He also very focuses when it comes to his battle. Despite his action, Neuralyzer doesn't show his feelings or complaining, instead, he keeps his head forward and focus on his important task. Powers & Abilities Neuralyzer is specialized in close-quarter combat. However, his main ability is one of the reasons why he's able to keep up against tougher freaks. His main ability is his ocular power negation simply known as Negate. This Negate is his special ability allowed him to nullify any freaks with special powers through his sight. However, his power is so difficult not even Neuralyzer can fully master it as it requires eye contact and ineffective against dozen. To even against numbers, Neuralyzer develops his headpiece allow him to nullify more than dozens of his opponents within his visual range. Despite his lack of destructive ability, Neuralyzer is specialized in hand to hand combat. His main fighting styles involved in bladed combat. With dual Sharp Dressers, Neuralyzer can ditch out heavy damage by tearing off the muscle or cutting off nerves system to disable their limbs after nullifying his opponent’s ability. His sharp dressers also work against cybernetic freaks as they're made of special metals mix with lithium and Tungsten carbide allow him to pierce through anything. To his extend, Neuralyzer’s fighting styles are based on wide varieties of martial arts as he's emphasized on speed, agility, endurance, stamina and dealing brutal force with throws, kicks, pressure points and open-handed strikes. Although he may be human, Neuralyzer can survive the fall from two stores shipping containers and able to survive blows against other super-powered freaks. Faults & Weakness Although Neuralyzer possesses the powerful ability it comes with severe costs of his power through Negate. His weakness included: *His Negate didn't work on ordinary humans/freaks without any special powers but rely on pure combat. *His Upgrade can be disabled by either smokescreen, smoke bomb or EMP. *Can die as an ordinary human. *Neuralyzer actually wears Upgrade constantly due to his vision impairment. Thus making him technically blind without it. *His sharp dressers unable to pierce through Australium. By the Creator New Era Emerges New Era Emerges - Chapter 3 Trivia *Neuralyzer’s ability is based on Aizawa from Boku no Hero Academia. *His role along with Sputnik Rogue is inspire from Marvel team known as Heroes for Hire. *According to Council of Order, Neuralyzer is under mid-rank freak due to his less destructive power but useful ability. Making him dangerous against tougher freaks. *Despite his appearance as RED spy, Neuralyzer actually never involve in his past affiliation along with their conflict either RED or BLU. *Throughout his storyline, Neuralyzer is revealed to be the alternate-dimensional counterpart to a copycat freak, Doppelganger. However, they're both complete opposite to each other despite their similar DNA structures. Ironically, he's also Doppelganger's ideal opponent in a freak fight. Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Freaks created/concept by St Scotty Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:RED Team Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Blade Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Intellectuals Category:Near-normal Category:Metahumans